


To Boldly Go

by hopelesslybenaddicted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslybenaddicted/pseuds/hopelesslybenaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock became a Star Trek fan: 100-word Johnlock drabble for International Fanworks Day.</p><p>Dedicated to my fellow hellions: MonikaKrasnorada, heimishtheidealhusband, QueenMab3, handsinpants, May_Shepard and RoseinMyHand. They are amazing - go check out their work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

“Sherlock,” John had said, “you can moan all you like, but you’re coming with me to see the new Star Trek film and that’s that. Go get your coat. I’ll wait.”

And it was a good thing they were the only two in the theater for the early afternoon showing, because when John’s hand crept under the coat in Sherlock’s lap, slowly unfastened Sherlock’s trousers and reached inside, stroking him until his cock was heavy and thick, his soft skin rubbing deliciously against the hard shaft, Sherlock had indeed moaned all he liked.

He decided Star Trek wasn't so bad.


End file.
